


Welcome To Fatherhood

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Lots of Cute Stuff, M/M, Nephilim, Other, There's a lot of sex, Violence, family fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "We should have kids." He could feel Cas stiffen on top of him. He felt his own horror at his words and wished he could gather said words in the air with his hand and stuff them back into his mouth. But that was impossible, and Cas was already pulling back to stare down at his lover with wide, confused eyes. Domestic Kidfic! Established Destiel. Future Sam/OC.





	1. Children Of Angels

 

It was just another night at the bunker, where Castiel and Dean were finishing up with each other after a long night filled with lovemaking. After Cas had shot his load into Dean and collapsed on top of him; Dean having come just a few moments ago, the hunter was so lost in the moment that the most ridiculous statement tumbled from his mouth. He would blame it on the high he got from his orgasm later.

"We should have kids."

He could feel Cas stiffen on top of him. He felt his own horror at his words and wished he could gather said words in the air with his hand and stuff them back into his mouth. But that was impossible, and Cas was already pulling back to stare down at his lover with wide, confused eyes.

"You want to _what_ Dean?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that, uh..." Dean quickly rolled them over so that they were on their sides and facing each other. He sighed and looked down, "It just came out, I didn't mean anything by it. It was just a heat of the moment thing."

Cas nodded, but still looked concerned.

Dean gave up on the concept of having kids a long time ago. He knew, better then anyone, that this life wasn't the type of life that allows for kids or anything else that the enemy could use against them. This wasn't the life Dean wanted any kid in. Not to mention the Winchester curse they had on their family. His kids would probably turn out like him; a cold blooded hunter, there would be no happy times or good memories of their childhood. Just blood and pain. As much as Dean actually did want to be a father one day; he knew that it was never going to happen. Especially since he was in a relationship with Cas. He wasn't sure how reproducing worked for angels, but he was pretty sure that there was no way in hell Cas could get pregnant. Same with Dean.

"Don't look at me like that," Dean sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "Look Cas, having kids would not be good for us. There's no room for a kid. Can't have a tyke running around while we're hunting, and killing, for a living."

"But you still want one," Castiel states the obvious.

"I told you that I don't like it when you read my mind."

"I don't have to read your mind to perceive that despite what you say, you've always wanted to have kids."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Whatever angel," he rolled unto his side so that his back was to Cas, "Shut up so I can get some sleep."

"Goodnight Dean." Cas replied and scooted close behind him, throwing an arm around his midsection and snuggling close.

That was the last time they spoke of having kids or anything to do with kids.

* * *

 

_A few months later_ …

The Winchesters found themselves in some small town in Oregan. What brought them there was what looked like angel violence. A woman and her husband were stabbed to death in their home, their three month old baby girl missing from her crib. What made them take the case was because of the fact that the father was found with black wings burned into the ground beneath him. Sam and Dean weren't sure what they could do to help, but Cas was insistent on them taking them case. The things they do for him…

"So, what're we thinkin'?" Dean asks, seated at the small table in the cheap motel room, facing his younger brother, "Demon, angel?"

Sam shrugged, "Beats me; what stumps me is that whoever did it, took the kid with them. Why not just leave her, or kill her? What would angels, or demons for that matter, want with a baby?"

"I'm guessin' nothing good," Dean replies with a disgusted look on his face, his hatred for demons bubbling to the surface. He didn't really hate angels; they were self-righteous dicks and asshats, but they weren't nearly as bad as demons. "You think the baby's still alive?"

Sam sighed and looked down, "Yeah, hopefully. They wouldn't take her without a reason."

The soft flutter of wings announced Castiel's presence, "The child is a Nephilim."

"Hello to you too, Cas," Dean grumbled, getting up on his feet and approaching his angel, "What the hell is a Nephilim?"

"Children of angels," Sam speaks up before Cas could reply. He stood up from his seat and approached Cas as well, but he didn't stand as close to him as Dean was. Jesus Christ, do these two breathe their own air when they weren't in the same room together?

"Angels can reproduce?" Dean sounded doubtful.

"They're half breeds; between humans and angels. Or fallen angels and humans," Sam clarified for his brother.

"Yes Sam, that is correct."

"Know it all," Dean jabbed and gave Sam a look.

Sam gave him bitch face no. 19 for that one, "Shut up."

"The child was abducted by demons," Castiel continues, "I found sulfur at the house, on the window sill by the crib."

That saved them the trip to visit the scene, "What would a bunch of demons want with some … Nephilim? It's just a baby."

"That's the point. There's a reason why Nephilim were outlawed by my father eons ago, Dean" Cas begins, letting out a sigh and looking off to the side. This must've been one of the few times that Cas agreed with what God decreed, it's been awhile since he agreed with anything God spouted. "They are dangerous. They have human emotions, thoughts, and habits. They don't have the control that angels possess. Their bodies aren't built to handle all the celestial manner inside them. It's bound to get out of hand and hurt people around them. They have to learn control; unlike angels. We were programmed to control our powers when we were created. Anyways, they have the ability to kill angels or demons if strong enough. If the demons are able to train and raise the child to fit their desires—"

"They could kill millions," Sam finishes for him, his hazel eyes wide, looking as shocked as Dean looked.

"I know a certain king of hell who would like to get his hands on a nuke like that," Dean speaks up, face pensive and a bit pissed.

"You think Crowley's behind this?" Cas asks, tilting his head at him.

"When is he not?" Sam retorted and put his hands on his hips, "We need to get that child back before the demons take her and hide her away until she's like, twenty or something."

Castiel nods solemnly, "It's why the Nephilim were wiped out a long time ago, and why angels are forbidden to participate in sexual intercourse with humans."

"I think we broke that rule like a thousand times," Dean commented with a shit eating smirk.

Cas blushed and looked down, a smile on his expression, "Dean..."

Sam made a disgusted bitch face no. 27, "Gross, Dean. Thanks for that image."

Dean winked at his little brother, "Anytime, Sammy."

"We need to save the child," Castiel changes the subject.

"Yeah, and then what?" Dean asks, turning serious again, "Give it to the angels?"

"They will kill her."

"It's a baby!"

"To them, age doesn't have a factor," Castiel counters, leveling his blue eyed gaze with Dean, "To them, that baby is an abomination and filth. They will kill it without so much of a second thought."

"Then what do we do with her? Give her to some orphanage?"

"We'll wonder about that later," Dean cut in, "Let's just worry about saving the kid. Details can come later."

Cas nodded, "I am going to go search for potential locations that they would be holding the baby at. I'll return soon."

He pecked Dean on the lips before disappearing.


	2. Rescue Mission

Only an hour passed by when Cas returned. Both Dean and Sam were too on edge to really do anything, so they had ordered a pizza and were finishing it off when the soft flutter of wings was heard and drew their attention to the center of the motel room.

"I think I've located the baby," was Cas' greeting.

"Where?" Sam asked as he got up, walking over to the angel.

"There's a warehouse in the next state over; it's been warded against angels," Castiel told them, "I tried to get inside, but it's no use."

"I'd say that's our best shot," Dean says and gives Cas a small smile, "Good job Cas, let's get moving."

"I'm going to send you, or zap you, as you would put it," Castiel states, approaching the green eyed hunter, "We don't have time for you to drive; I think they will be moving the baby as soon as possible."

"Makes sense," Sam replied, picking up both his and his brother's duffel bags, handing Dean his bag before he slipped his over his shoulder.

Cas nodded, "Ready?"

Both Winchester's nodded in reply.

"Let's go save that baby," Dean added with a grin. Cas gave him a half smile before he lifted both hands and touched their foreheads with his index and middle finger. When the boys opened their eyes again, they found themselves standing in a shady alley way. It was dark out, and it was sprinkling lightly from the sky. Dean and Sam exchanged looks before looking to Cas, who stood in front of them calmly.

"This is as close as I can get you," Castiel informed them, leading the way down the alley. Dean stepped over strewn trash and he could've sworn that he saw a rat bigger than a dog scurry away from them and into the safety of beneath a dumpster. He tightened his grip a bit on the duffel and sighed softly; he already knew that this hunt was going to be a difficult one. Something like the kid will be heavily guarded by Crowley's best, if he were the one that was really behind this. They also had to be careful since it was a baby and probably couldn't be handled roughly; nephilim or not.

Dean's mind briefly trailed to the small conversation that occurred with Cas a few months ago, but he quickly pushed it from his mind. This was not the time to be wishing for something he couldn't have; that he didn't deserve.

"There it is," Castiel's voice pulled them out his reverie and he looked up. Castiel was looking at a large warehouse that was a few blocks down. As he observed it, he noticed the anti-angels sigils drawn in bright white paint on the outside of the building. There were a lot of them drawn. Well, he wasn't that surprised. Crowley had to know the angels would notice his actions and catch up with what he was trying to do, if they delved deep enough into the baby's history or took a look at the crime scene reports. The king of hell must want the angels to keep their noses out of his plan; lest he be thwarted.

"I'll be waiting here, since I can't go in," Castiel turned to face them, but his eyes were mostly on Dean, "Are you going to be alright without me?"

Dean gave him a half smirk, "Don't start doubting me Cas, I've been dealing with these black eyed sons of bitches my whole life," he reached forward and grabbed Castiel's forearm, tugging him up close, "We'll be fine; don't worry."

They gazed into each other's eyes with mutual understanding and tender love before Sam cleared his throat, "Uh Dean, we're burning moonlight out here," he says awkwardly, feeling like he was encroaching on their private moment or whatever.

Dean nods and breaks the gaze, "Right, we'll be right out," he says and leans forward, giving Cas a chaste peck before he followed Sam down the sidewalk.

Noticing the silence, Dean looked to his younger brother, who was smiling and looking at him with raised eyebrows. He rolled his eyes in response, "Shut up, Sasquatch."

"Dude, you're so in love it isn't even funny."

Dean scoffed, like the simple thought was ridiculous. But a soft smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he shrugged, "I guess I am."

Sam raised his eyebrows. He was half expecting a punch to the shoulder and a "shut up Samantha and stop being so sentimental." He guessed that his brother being with the angel has really changed him. He smiled a bit before directing his gaze ahead.

* * *

 

Dean breathed heavily as he spun an angel blade in his palm. His green eyes darted to and fro as he crept down the dark hallway. His clothes were stained with blood that wasn't his. He was deep inside the warehouse now, but he still hadn't been able to find the baby. He's killed ten demons so far, and he and Sam split up somewhere in the middle to cover more ground. So far, both had bubkis.

He ducked around a corner just as a woman appeared in front of him. She lifted her hand to attack, but Dean grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm until he felt the satisfying snap of her bones. He drove Ruby's knife into her chest before she could make a sound, watching the orange light flicker then dim. He let her body drop to the floor before he stepped over her and continued on his way.

There was a door at the very end of the hall. He approached slowly; when he tried it, it was locked. Of course.

He picked up his cell and hit the speed dial on Sam's number, "Sammy, I think I have something here," he greeted him, directing him to where he was and telling him to hurry.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec. For god's sake Dean; be careful."

"Noted," Dean replied tersely and hung up. He crouched down in front of the doorknob and pulled out his lock pick kit.

He managed to unlock the door easily. Standing up, he holds his demon killing knife at the ready and throws the door open.

Stepping inside, he glanced around. It looked like a scene from a horror movie.

There was broken, wooden crib in the center of the room. The thing looked like it was standing on its last legs, the wood was splintering terribly. If you touched it, it looked like you'd get a nasty wooden stick in your fingers or palm. There was a musty mattress and a small blanket as well in the crib, along with stuffed animal without the 'stuff'. But what caught Dean's attention was the baby inside.

She was definitely no older than three months; she was so small and delicate looking. When he entered, the baby girl had looked over at him and fixed her wide blue eyes on him. Her chubby arms flailed a bit and she gave him a smile. She only had a diaper on, so Dean grits his teeth a bit. The poor thing must've been freezing in this cold and musty room.

Before he could take a step towards her, he's hit from behind. He flailed a bit to turn and face his attacker, but his demon killing knife was knocked out his hand and clattered to the floor. He let out a grunt of surprise and swung at his attacker, but his fist was dodged and his arm was painfully twisted. He was turned back around to face where the baby was, but found himself staring at a blonde demon dressed in all black and wearing too much eyeliner.

"Dean Winchester," the woman greeted him with an ugly sneer, "Should've known you and your brother would go sticking your noses where they don't belong."

"Oh yeah, heard of you too, you're demon bitch number 453, right?" Dean taunted in reply. The girl's ugly smirk dropped and she threw a punch, hitting him squarely in the nose and causing his head to snap back with the force of it. Dean grunted in pain and glared at her. He hoped it wasn't broken… Again.

"You should watch your mouth, asshat," she sneered again as the sounds of footsteps approached. Sam was unceremoniously dragged in by two demons wearing what looked like a police officer and a business woman as their meatsuits. Sam looked at his brother with an exasperated "our plan failed again" expression.

Dean shrugged and looked back to the woman. Since when has any of their plans gone by smoothly? He grimaced as he looked back at the blonde demon, "Just give us the baby, bitch."

"What baby?" the blonde taunted him, throwing a look over her shoulder at the small baby in the crib, who was watching them with wide eyes, "Oh, that thing? That's not a baby; it's just a filthy abomination."

Dean felt anger rise in him, "You've got a lot of nerve calling her an abomination, when you're one yourself."

The blonde returned his glare with a cheery smirk, "Oh really? Well, at least I was created for a purpose. This thing? It was created because some winged douche couldn't keep it in his pants. It's not even supposed to exist, but hey, it just benefits us demons, doesn't it?"

"Crowley's plotting somethin' then?" Sam asked with an angry look in his hazel eyes.

"Like I'd tell you," the demon replied and returned her gaze to Dean, "Now, all we need to do is kill you two and move on. That'll be fun," she smiled and pulled out an angel blade from the back of her boot. Hell of a place to keep it.

Dean thought fast. There was only one demon holding unto him; maybe if he was able to shake the demon off and grab the blade then they would be able to get the baby and get the hell out of here. He exchanged a look with Sam before throwing a subtle look at the demon blade on the floor; it was only a few feet away from him. If he managed to free himself from his attackers, he should have no problem grabbing it.

Sam nodded his head a bit to show that he understood.

So, when the blonde girl stepped closer to him, he managed to yank his arms out the demon's grip. His sudden movement threw the demon off, and he tackled the blonde demon. They struggled for the blade; the girl landing several kicks and punches to him but Dean refused to get off of her. When the male demon who was restraining him went to grab him, Dean had managed to get the blade out her hands and stabbed it up into his head, the blade sticking out on the top of his skull. He yanked it back out, and shoved the blade into the heart of the demon beneath him. Her back arched and her mouth opened in pain, her body flickering a bright orange and red before she went limp, and her eyes stared off to the ceiling.

Dean got off her and turned around to see Sam standing above two of the dead demons; the demon killing knife in his hand and stained with fresh blood.

They exchanged small nods before rushing off to get the baby; Dean dropping the angel blade on the way. The baby made small cooing noises as they approached, and Dean reached down to pick her up. She stared up at Dean with those big blue eyes as he lifted her, along with the thin blanket. He held her against his chest; his arm cradling the underside of her and the other wrapped around her side.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos! Please comment on what you think so far.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to pot this on this site as well. Comment if you'd like for me to continue! As you know, I own nothing but my OC's and the story line. Thanks for reading!


End file.
